


The Voice of Authority

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [70]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripper’s been away too long and needs to re-establish his territory</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of Authority

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published July 28, 2005
> 
> Takes place after Same Time Different Place. They all waited far too long for this. And so did [](http://mydeira.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mydeira.livejournal.com/)**mydeira**.

The room was dark and quiet, the only light coming from a small tray of candles on the dresser opposite the bed, most melted down, the sides broken through, letting the molten wax run out and the wicks flame up to create odd, flickering shadows on the wall.

Ethan lay in bed in the possessive curl of Rupert’s arm, just watching the lights dance off the architecture of the room. It had been a good evening. A quiet dinner in, just the three of them, followed by a dessert only they could make together. He smiled at the memory of Rupert’s passion, Joyce’s playfulness as they had spent several hours just getting reacquainted with each other. Privacy had become a premium for them, between both girls at Joyce’s and Willow and Tara now residing at Rupert’s. This had been the first time they had all managed to be alone together since Rupert’s return. He smirked again. They had certainly made the most of the opportunity.

The bedroom door opened and Joyce slipped in quietly, closing it behind her. She was dressed only in his white dress shirt, which she had confiscated from him after their weekend away. He had to admit it looked better on her anyway, emphasizing her warm tan, buttoned just enough to reveal the plunge of her cleavage.

“Stop right there,” Rupert’s commanding voice reverberated in Ethan’s ear, startling him.

Joyce jumped as well, frozen in place, her eyes enormous, her lip caught between her teeth. She recognized the tone in his voice as well, her breathing subtly accelerating as she waited to see what he would do next.

“Your shirt?” he asked, nipping hard at the curve of Ethan’s neck.

“Not anymore.” Ethan caught Joyce’s eye and they both shared an instant of silent communion. Ripper wanted to play, and neither of them could wait to see what he would come up with.

“Unbutton it,” he ordered, watching her over Ethan’s shoulder as he pressed closer along Ethan’s back. Ethan could feel Ripper’s cock gradually rising against his backside.

Joyce’s hand trembled just for a moment as she began undoing the buttons, whether from excitement or shyness Ethan couldn’t be certain. But she knew what appealed to Rupert’s voyeur sensibilities and took her time, keeping the shirt closed even as the buttons let go, exposing only a narrow strip of flesh down between her breasts and over her stomach.

Her ploy worked. Ripper growled, his chest vibrating against Ethan’s ribcage. “Open it,” he ordered, his hand now coasting over Ethan’s chest and stomach, pausing to pinch harshly at Ethan’s nipples before moving on.

She gasped softly, from the command and from the sight of the two of them. Ethan was very well aware of how much she appreciated watching the intimacy he and Rupert shared. It was no secret to him that she was almost as titillated by the visual as Ripper himself was. Her arousal made her bold, and she took her time opening the shirt, revealing her skin inch by inch until the crisp white cotton framed her breasts and hips and thighs for their pleasure.

“Beautiful,” Ethan murmured, his eyes raking over her.

“Do you want to touch her?” Ripper purred into his ear.

“Yes.” He didn’t hesitate.

“Do you think I’m going to let you out of this bed?”

“No.” Of that he was absolutely certain.

“Then what should we do?” Ripper sounded smug and imperious, as though he already knew the answer and was testing Ethan somehow.

Joyce answered the question for them, starting towards the bed in a sultry sashay.

“Did I say you could move?” Ripper’s harsh words surprised them both, stopping her in her tracks.

Rupert hitched Ethan closer, holding him pinned against his barrel chest, their legs entangled to keep Ethan from moving.

“Touch yourself, Joyce,” Ripper commanded.

Her small whimper of desperation shot through Ethan, and the erection that had been swelling gradually between his legs blossomed into fullness instantly and uncomfortably. Ripper was fully aware of it, his knuckles brushing lightly against the tip as he caressed Ethan’s stomach. “Do it, Joyce,” he commanded again.

Her hands came up to cup her own breasts, long, slender fingers curving around the soft flesh as she gently massaged them. Ripper’s mouth began working again at the sensitive flesh of Ethan’s throat and ear, the angle of his head indicating that his eyes never left Joyce. Hers never wavered, slightly unfocused as she watched them while gently manipulating her nipples into peaked sensitivity.

Ripper backed away for a moment, and Ethan knew what he was doing, what was coming next. Cold, slick fingers probed his ass, guiding Ripper’s cock in place. It slipped in through the tight ring of muscles, making Ethan groan aloud.

Joyce echoed the sound, letting her hand slip down over the curve of her stomach to stroke her fingers into the sensitive flesh between her legs. Unsteady, she leaned back against the closet doors, affording them a better view of her fingertips circling her clit and disappearing into her channel.

Ripper’s hips imitated her movement, pumping slowly in and out of Ethan’s ass, his breath coming in heavy pants against Ethan’s ear. It felt good, so incredibly good, but Ethan needed more. Catching Ripper’s wrist, Ethan tried to draw his lover’s hand down to his cock, desperately needing the added friction.

Ripper twisted in Ethan’s grip, reversing the hold to pin Ethan’s arm against his chest as Ripper moved faster, harder against him. “Don’t come. You wait for her.”

“Bastard,” he cursed wantonly.

“You’re the one always saying the lady comes first,” he mocked gently. “What’s the matter, Ethan? Can’t hold it?”

The truth was Ethan didn’t know if he could. The sight of Joyce pleasuring herself as she watched them, the feel of Ripper pounding into him was quickly becoming overwhelming. Her soft sounds became steadily louder, whimpers becoming low keening as she came closer and closer to release. Ripper’s sounds of gratification assaulted him as well, deep, resonant groans of ecstasy that made Ethan’s cock ache. He wanted them, he needed them, and he began struggling against Ripper’s grip to find some relief.

Ripper wrenched him closer, pinning him tight. “Not yet.”

“God, please, Ripper. Have some bloody mercy.”

“You know I’m not the one to look to for mercy, Ethan.”

“Joyce,” he begged shamelessly. “Please, love, I need you.”

Her eyes shifted from him to Rupert, her hips undulating against her hand as she continued stroking herself. “Please, Rupert. Please let me.”

“Come here,” he commanded, his voice thick with satisfaction.

She was on the bed in an instant, reaching for them even as she started shrugging out of the shirt.

“Leave it on,” Ripper ordered gruffly even as he moved, rolling himself and Ethan so they reclined against the pillows, Ethan’s cock rising proudly, Ripper’s still buried in his ass, pressing even harder against his sensitive prostate.

Joyce left the shirt down around her shoulders as she straddled them both, her feet flat on the bed to give her enough height to mount Ethan.

He cried out in ecstatic relief as the soft give of her quim surrounded him, welcomed him into her, making the three of them one yet again. They stayed like that for a moment, just reveling in the reconnection. Rupert released Ethan’s arm, wrapping his own around Ethan’s chest for balance as he began moving again. Ethan took advantage of his free hands to coast them up over Joyce’s sensitive breasts and into her hair, pulling her down to devour her mouth in hungry desperation. She moaned in pleasure, the sound vibrating his vocal chords and drawing an answering response from him.

“Beautiful, wicked girl,” he breathed, his hands tugging at her hair to move her head for the pleasure of his mouth.

“Your wicked girl,” she corrected, rising and falling over him faster, her muscles along his shaft beginning to flutter in familiar response around him.

“Our beautiful, wicked girl,” Ripper added, his own steady rhythm becoming erratic.

“Mustn’t forget the beautiful part,” Ethan added quickly, harshly as the world began fading away.

He couldn’t tell who came first. His own cry of relief drowned out the others as he shot over and over into Joyce’s clutching quim, the release a counterpoint to the pressure of Ripper’s ejaculate filling him further. The shared orgasm lingered long after the physical violence of release had passed.

Joyce collapsed on him, and Ethan brought his arms up to hold her comfortingly. A moment later, Rupert’s arms joined his, holding them both and caressing them affectionately. The embrace shifted, settling them all onto the firm support of mattress and pillows, but still all closely entangled.

Joyce was the first one to laugh happily. “Welcome home, Ripper.”

Rupert echoed the sound a bit self-consciously. “Sorry about that. I hadn’t meant to get so . . .”

“Intense?” Ethan supplied, shifting his position so that Joyce lay between the two of them, allowing him to meet Rupert’s eyes. “It’s to be expected. You were gone quite a while. You just needed to make your presence known.”

“Mmm,” Joyce purred, rubbing her body back against Rupert’s, “I’m very aware of his presence now. How about you?”

Ethan stroked his hand along her face, but his eyes stayed on Rupert’s, conveying layers of meaning. “I’ve never needed Ripper’s presence in order to be aware of him. Although it’s certainly more entertaining.”

Rupert placed gentle kisses along Joyce’s shoulder, his eyes including Ethan in the caress. “Next time you can take the lead,” he offered.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, mate,” Ethan gibed good-naturedly, his eyes falling closed as lethargy took hold. “Besides, you wouldn’t want to trigger another apocalypse just when things were getting back to normal, would you? You giving way to me could only ever spell disaster of cosmic proportion.”

“It’s happened before.” Ethan was surprised when Rupert’s hand reached out to caress his hair with the same gentle affection he’d shown Joyce. “If perhaps not often enough.”

“I don’t know what you two are arguing about,” Joyce’s sleepy voice said from her comfortable nest between them. “We all know who’s really in charge here.”

They both chuckled, bending their heads to offer what kisses they could in response. “Yes, mother,” Ethan teased her.

She cracked one eye open. “Mother? Is this some kink I don’t know about yet?”

“Never you mind. Just go to sleep, my love. Plenty of time for my kinks later.”

She subsided with a small smile curling her lips, Rupert holding her close against him as he too began drifting off. Ethan watched them quietly as one of the candles guttered and went out, extending the shadows about the room, the darkness comforting Ethan as he pressed close as well, resting his own head against her curls as contented sleep carried him off, too, satisfied that all was right with the world.


End file.
